homestuckjapanesetranslationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Recurring Phrases
A/an W without a/an X, is like a/an Y without a/an Z. That is to say phrase: : Maybe XのないWはZのないYと同じ? : That's good but I think it needs the phrase bit as wellXkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Something like this then: XのないWはZのないYと同じ。例えばphrase? If I got it right, of course. : How about "XのないWはZのないYと同じ。つまり、phrase"? Majutsukai 04:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Abscond: 'This could just be 逃げる (escape)... or maybe it could be くらます, which while more accurate is also more obscure. '''Acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle: 'カンシャク玉をクソ花火の閃光で打ち上げたぞ <-- This one's not literal, due to the fact that "flying off the handle" is referred to as カンシャク玉を破裂されて (rupturing/exploding one's temper) in Japanese. So if we're going with the form "I didn't just fly off the handle, I did an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle," the whole Japanese equivalent would be "カンシャク玉を破裂されただけでなく、(カンシャク玉を)クソ花火の閃光で打ち上げたぞ!" (I didn't just blow up my temper, I set it off in a flash of fucking fireworks!) 'Addiction is a powerful thing: '常用癖は勁敵。 : 悪癖がそう簡単に直る筈も無い？It's not a literal translation, and there might be some better ones out there, but it's certainly better than what's up there. -NocturnalViolet 19:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Adios, Toreadumb8ss/doormat/etc : 'アディオス is pretty much a given for the adios part. For Toreadum8ass, how about あほうぎゅうし? (Since it kinda sounds like 闘牛士 (toreador) and 阿呆 means fool?) Not sure how you would put that in kanji though, much less in Vriska's typing quirk... For Toreadoormat, possibly 玄関マットウギュウシ? (Again with the 闘牛士) But again, don't know how you would write this out properly... : Maybe トリアドジ? if we wanted to both insult him and keep with the Toreador sound motif. Not sure if it'll have the same effect though. Slashhearts (talk) 07:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) '''All of the X. All of it: : My suggestion: 全てのX。全部。Maybe someone else can phrase this better? -NocturnalViolet 12:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Be (the) person: 'person になる Not 100% sure here : A lot of the phrases here (including this one) would be dependant on the narrator's tone (polite, commanding, etc), which haven't been decided yet... My personal choices are 〇〇になれ and 〇〇になりなさい, but these mentions are redundant because they're pretty much the same anyways. -NocturnalViolet 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Are they supposed to be straight-up commands? In Japanese video games most options like press A to examine this or do this use the dictionary form, don't they? Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I thought the commands were supposed to be shouted out directlly at the players or something, and hence my word choices. I guess I wasn't thinking about the Japansese side of the issue at all, which... happens a lot in my case here. So... feel free to edit the commands? `\-NocturnalViolet 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : In text adventures, you (the player) use る form for commands. The narrator uses plain form as well, just like most fiction. Alas, there isn’t a good way to translate quite what's so bizarre about "be (someone else)" that I can think of. '''Ascend: 'のぼれ maybe? '''Descend: 下る seems obvious enough? Casejackal 18:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) (Moved Descend near Ascend because they're related, usage-wise, and it would be easier to consider them together. ...Why didn't I do that in the first place?) It's more complicated than that, actually, which should be obvious in the title of SRose: Descend or most other instances of the words. It's not only the physical act of moving from a higher place to a lower one or vice versa, the situation/characters also change metaphorically, at least in some cases. We're using 上昇 and 降下 right now, IIRC, which doesn't take account of that, and I'm not sure if it's actually even possible to convey the metaphoric sense of it, but it's just something to take note of. - NocturnalViolet BLUH: BLUH BLUH HUGE BITCH: : ベラベラ　かなりの意地悪女? Not sure here. NocturnalViolet 12:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : ベラベラ、　大尼！ or 大あま、大アマ. This is being pretty literal, using the actual word for "big", but "ama" actually is a derogatory term akin to "bitch". Casejackal 18:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, japanese use the term bitch too as of late as, ビッチ. But it literally means slut, gal, or player to them so I'm not sure if it's suitable? But if deciding to use it in this phrase, it'd be phrased like: デカビッチ? "デカ" is the shortened version of でかい which means huge. I'm not sure if ベラベラ sounds good. I'm a native japanese speaker and that doesn't flow very well? Do the windy thing: '''(will vary somewhat by character) : 風のなんか should work for "windy thing" '''Don't turn your back on the X: Flip the fuck out: '''気が狂う? '''Fondly regard X: ：Xを誇って見る？ Naglfartrns 07:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Good dog. Best Friend: いい犬だ。最高の友達。 : いい犬だ。一番親友。 (Do you think 一番 is necessary here? Just 親友 feels weird and　親友だ seems too repetitive.) Peaf 09:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Gog: ゴッグ Hass the X: Xおもｔってる He is already here: '''彼はもうここに居る。Sort of a reference to お前はもう死んでいる, I guess? - NocturnalViolet 04:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) '''I/he/she am/is the X. It is me/him/her:　(私/僕/etc.)は　X(だ/です). Xが (私/僕/etc.)(だ/です) : Fairly literal, it could probably be better. Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I warned you about X bro. I told you dog: : Maybe something like 〜のこと、警告したぜ、〜！いってたぜ！ But there are enough permutations that we'll end up mixing and matching anyway. Plus SBAHJ hasn’t quite been pinned down yet. Irons in the fire: : Maybe a variation on 二足の草鞋 that allows for more than two (that is, all ''of them). - incen '''Is this you? (Terezi):' これがデーブ？ It keeps happening: 何度も繰り返してる！ : 何回も起こってる！or a variant of it might be better in this case, since 繰り返してる only implies that something keeps going on, as in a Groundhog Day scenario or something... I can't explain exactly what's wrong with it, though, and I'm not completely satisfied with the alternative, either. -NocturnalViolet 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I was thinking まだ起こってる! except for the wee problem that that's correct usage. :: I suggest またそれだ! or またそれかよ! It's hard phrase. It's hard and nobody understands: 'phraseって/phraseのは苦しいんだ。苦しくて誰もわかってくれない。(exact phrasing will change depending on the character) '''Jegus: 'ジーガス : (Jesus as a person is イエス, but the exclamation ジーザス！ is known from movies and such. Also, it sounds hilarious in a Japanese accent.) :: A silly idea that I had recently is that it should be ほったく, as a play on a sighing sound and a typical shortening of 全く (something anime characters frequently say about how like you'd say 'good grief' or 'jesus'). I imagine the sequence of events going something like this: ::: TG: なんだよあの口 ::: TG: なんだかポークチョップのようなめおの ::: TG: ほー ::: TG: ったく ::: TG: 「ポークチョップのような物」って意味 ::: TG: タイプもできないほどおどろいた :::: (Later:) ::: GC: ホッタク ジョン ::: EB: ホッタク？ ::: GC: カンタン４ダ ::: GC: ザセツヲヘルトキ　ニンゲンタ４ガ　「ホッタク」ッテイウンダロウ？ ::: EB: そのわけじゃないよｗ ::: EB: もしかして…　「オタク」のことばを「ホッタク」のと間違った？ ::: GC: ４ラナイ ::: GC: ソンナワケデスカ？ :::EB: トロールたちがオタクのかわりにホッタクがあるのか？ ::: GC: ジョン ::: GC: オマエタ４ダッテ　ホッタクのホントウノスゴサを　ケッシテリカイスルコトモデキナイ :: Dave says ah, grief in frustration at his poor typing, Terezi thinks it's one word, and John wonders if it was a mis-hearing of otaku. Granted, this is changing things just a little bit, and may be unnecessary if "ジーザス" is really that well-known a word, but I think ほったく / ホッタク would actually fit very well conversationally in other situations, which would make it a good in-joke. ~ variegatedDreamraptor 20:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) '''Lousy goddamn stupid X: くだらなくてクソばかなX (pretty literal; could probably be changed for better flow) Make her pay:　あいつを罰しろ (lit. punish him/her/them) Oh nooooooo (Jade): Would しまったあああああ be too rude for Jade? Maybe あらやだあああああ would be better? : Straight up いやだあああああ might work too? Slashhearts (talk) 07:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) PCHOOOOO:　ブウウウウウウウウン or ビュウウウウウウウウ？ :The problem with this is that it's also the captchacode for the rocket-related items... Do we change the code as well in this case, keep the sound effect English, or just go in separate languages? -NocturnalViolet 01:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: English. I’m sure it’s easy to misinterpret as quirky. :: For the PSHOOOOOOOES joke, シュウウウウウウウウ(ズ) works fairly well with ビュウウウウウウウウ. Momoism 22:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) person/object: Land already: もう着陸する : I think this should be もう着陸しろ since you can't really express exasperation/impatience using dictionary form, even if it is a text adventures. Rules are made to be broken, after all. :B : If we're going with an imperative here, might I suggest 「いい加減着陸しろ」? Pile of unbelievably shitty X: 'ありえないほどダサいXの山 '''Play haunting/silly refrain on X: '(バイオリン/ピアノ/エレキベース/笛)で(心にしばしば浮かぶ/滑稽な)リフレインを(弾く/吹く) : This will depend on the instrument. For violin, piano, and bass I believe the verb is ひく, while for flute the verb is ふく 'PSYCHE: 'な~んちゃって 'Resist urge to X: '''Xをしたい（という？）衝動を我慢（しなさい/しろ/etc.） '''Reunite with loving X: '''Xとヨリを戻す '''Sick fires: 'やばいファイア : (More Kansai dialect? やばい can mean shades of "risky," "awful," or "awesome" depending on usage, but I don't know how common the lattermost is. Anyway, I used the katakana for "fire" for the sake of preserving the pun between "sick fires" and "unhealthy incendiaries," since a) it's a fairly well-known word and b) I can't for the life of me find a pun between "insults" and "fires.") Momoism 21:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) '''shit. let's be santa: チェ。 サンタだちになろう。 (?) Sooooo cooooooool (Jade): '''かっこいいいいいいっ！ '''Sound effects: : Most of these are pretty much made up aren't they? So we don't need to necessarily use preexisting ones in Japanese either. Xkharlan 19:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Blargh: ぐはっ or うがっ. The former could also be used for BLUH. -NocturnalViolet 10:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Beep: ビーッ : Doof: バ. :: It's an all-purpose onomotopaeia! Alternatives include パシ, which can suggest an impact or a smack, バキ, which is a more common "impact" sound, and many, many others. The problem is picking just one. Momoism 22:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : Glub: ゴボ : : HoNk/hOnK: ぷうっと/プウット. Note that this might have a bad connotation. Momoism 22:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I... immediately thought of gas passing. So I'm assuming the "bad connotation" refers to this? パフ sounds more like the actual sound of the horns, IMO, but it isn't an actual onomaetopoeia - in fact, this was just made up on spot. XD -NocturnalViolet 04:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that was it. (笑) I've had no luck at all finding a horn-specific noise, but パフパフ sounds pretty good to me. Momoism 21:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: The "behold chen, I've bought a bike!" comic uses "パフ パフ" if that helps at all ::: "パフパフ" does work for the action of "honking" bulb horns like the ones owned by Gamzee. Alternately, I think "プップー" might be more suitable to convey honking noises. I had thought it only applied to car horns, but Googling it suggests it also works for toy trumpets and pretty much anything that toots or honks. Might be too weird when used as a typing quirk, though? ::: Interestingly, while I was searching, I found a Japanese translator's discussion of a similar issue which provides some insight. ::: If you do a quick image search on パフパフ vs プップー, the latter brings up almost entirely pictures of cars, whereas the former actually brings up the sort of bicycle horns that Gamzee uses, so I think it's more likely that パフパフ has the right connotations here. - Fiskmeshi (talk) 22:05, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : -ify: :: Real "-ify" words in English are usually derived from the Middle English "-ifien," which in turn was derived from the Anglo-French "-ifier" (which in turn was derived from the Latin "-ificare"). I doubt that many of the Japanese readers will know this, so could plain old "-する" work? Momoism 21:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I've always thought that the appropriate translation for -ify was 〜化する Xkharlan 22:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Nak:　ナック : Pap:　ぽん : Pew: バン : Ribbit: ケロッ : Shoosh:　ヒューン/ビューン :: Unfortunately, this just won't work in the context of the latest update as of today...Wait, on a second thought, it might be just fine (if strange) in context.- NocturnalViolet 19:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : Slap:バシッ or ピシャリ. On a second throught, ビンタッ or something like that might work too, but there's a good chance that it would just look weird. -NocturnalViolet 06:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thip: Sweet catch!: 'ナイスキャッチ! (already a common Japanese phrase.) '''That's a preposterous amount of X: 'これ/それ/あれは信じられないほどのX (?) 'That's all there really is to say on the matter: 'そうだ。結論。 : Alternatively: 以上。これ以外に言うことは無い（insert appropriate suffix here if needed）。-NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 'The perfect crime: '完成犯罪 '''This human/troll emotion/disease called friendship: この（人間の/トロールの）友情という名の（感情/病状） : (I feel that someone else can do this better than me here...) -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: How 'bout 病状, since it puns a little? ::: Suggestion taken. It's now in the first sentence. -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think it's better to change the word order a little. この友情という名の人間の/トロールの感情/病状sounds more natural, imho. This is complete bullshit:'なんじゃこりゃ (This is not a literal translation, but it still holds the meaning and comedic tone.) This is incredibly X: これは（insert word here）すぎる/すぎた THIS IS STUPID: 'これは馬鹿馬鹿し（過ぎる/過ぎた/etc.）or こ　れ　は　ひ　ど　いor こ　れ　は　あ　ほ　だ(これはひどい…This is Japanese internet slang. And famous on NicoNicoDouga) : In that case, I AM STUPID. Nothing to see here, people... NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: THIS IS STUPID is a recurring joke, so it ought to be kept brief. こ　れ　は　ひ　ど　い, アホか or くだらない are the options that come to my mind in descending order of preference. :: I would recommend against ひどい--despite its NicoNico usage, in regular conversation it's often used to say something is mean/cruel. (IE, when I make fun of a friend, he calls me out by saying 「ひどいやで！」 'time in the past/future but not many:　数年/時/etc.前/後けどたくさんない。 Quickly retrieve arms from X: さっさとXから腕を（取って来い/取れ/取る/etc.) : さっさと could also be 今すぐ、手早く、etc.NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: The joke, though (going back before HS), has to do with the double meaning of limbs and weapons.... ::: It would be hard to to translate the double meaning, though... If there's any better suggestions, I'm all ears.NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Do we have to translate the double meaning? It's funny by itself given that in the first panel John appears to be armless. And this joke is reinforced in a later panel by "John's percieved lack of arms." Xkharlan 19:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I didn't even realize it had a double meaning until you pointed it out. I always thought it was because the characters are always drawn without arms. AnkhTheOdd 19:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: As of Jake's introduction, might have to keep the double meaning somehow. His definitely references the weapons. What pumpkin?: カボチャ？何の事？ or カボチャ？そんな物無いよ？(Feel free to change tone of sentences according to situations, BTW.NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) 何のカボチャ？(Is the most natural way a Japanese person would say this.) : I like カボチャ？なにそれおいしいの？because not only is it a meme, but it's a pun because WV ate the pumpkin. But maybe I'm just being a derp. :: No, you're not a derp. It's actually a pretty good idea :)NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: :: It's a great idea but the only problem is that this is used with other (inedible) things as well. The only example that comes to mind right now is Kanaya's chainsaw/lipstick tube. But I'm sure there are others. On second thought, it might work just fine, because I missed the original reference completely. DERP. Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Unrelated to most of the discussions here, but 何のカボチャ? seems to mean "What kind of pumpkin?". At least that's how I see it. -NocturnalViolet We're making it hapen:　これおをおこるせる Where doing this:　これおやるぞｐ Who's this douchebag?:誰だよこの野郎？(野郎 is debatable) -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Edit: How about "誰だコイツ？" X the Y, You X that Y this instant!: 'YにXしろ、今すぐYにXしろっ！ '''x2 something Combo: '（Something）×２ コンボ. Pretty literal here. -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) '''Yeah!!!!!!!!: '''Was going to go with よっしゃ！！！！！！！！, but that wouldn't match its meaning as used here or here . Hmm... - NocturnalViolet 18:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) '''YES. FUCK YES. HELL FUCKING YES:　そうだ…それだ！…まさにそれだ！ You cannot hope to beat X in a/an Y-off. X is simply the best there is.: : I feel like this calls for some kind of Taosenai Airman reference.Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: You mean エアーマンが倒せない/Airman ga Taosenai?NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: So something like Xが倒せない。あのnoun related to Yを何回やってもYできない(or an appropriate form of the verb)? Xkharlan 17:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I suggest Y戦でXに勝てるわけがない。あいつは一番だ。 ::Agreeing with the above. Perhaps modifying it to あいつは一番だから。 You figure you've left them hanging long enough:　Xを長過ぎる間待たせたんだと思う。 : There's…something awkward with that sentence that I can't quite place. Xをそこで待たせすぎたと思う？ Might come back with a better suggestion later. -NocturnalViolet 10:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Terminology